ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disentangler
The Disentangler is a Time Lady in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. Her partner is the Agent. They were both created by Tawaki, but are now written by Lily Winterwood. Agent Profile Backstory The Disentangler is a Prydonian from the House of Redlooms. When she looked into the Untempered Schism at the Time Lord Academy, she ran away – and then encountered a drunk First Doctor and had to drag him away from the site of the Schism. This experience may have lent itself to the rumour that she went mad looking into the Schism. At the Academy, the Disentangler was known as Lachesis. The Disentangler met the Agent while at the Academy; upon leaving the Academy the two of them obtained their own TARDIS and set off to see the universe. Regenerations The Disentangler has regenerated five times already: * First Disentangler: Was blasted by Emperor Palpatine's Force lightning. * Second Disentangler: Was one of the prisoners Twp'atwt murdered during the Reorganisation. * Third Disentangler: Contracted the Krytos virus. * Fourth Disentangler: Attacked by Visser Three in Balrog morph. * Fifth Disentangler: Shot by Sued!Legolas. The Agent and the Disentangler have (until 2008 HST) always regenerated together, ensuring that their new bodies would have contrasting personalities. Whether this is a subtle way for them to avoid being reassigned or just the Narrative Laws of Comedy at work is entirely unknown (for now). What is known is that it has led Morgan III to describe them as having "some weird suicide pact thing going on." Appearance The Fifth Disentangler had bushy black hair and dark skin. The Sixth Disentangler has blonde hair long enough to be tied up and held in place by various implements, ranging from paper umbrellas to pencils. Personality The First Disentangler was known to have stalked the Doctor like Colin Creevey stalked Harry Potter when they were in school together. She often dragged the (First) Agent into it with her. The Third Disentangler was practically mute. The Sixth Disentangler, after a period of post-regenerative frustration (during which she informed Dustin O'Grady that her partner would be partnered with him temporarily), discovered an alarmingly talkative and cheery persona. Appearances * "PPC-HQ, Nouvelle Calédonie" ** The Fifth Disentangler and the Fifth Agent meet Tawaki in New Caledonia, having recently regenerated after their encounter with Visser Three. * "The First Meeting" (Narnia), Agents Tawaki Penguin and Dustin O'Grady (DTO) ** The Sixth Disentangler informs Dustin that the Agent will be his temporary partner while Tawaki is on his honeymoon. * "Plotholes and Meatloaf and Angels, Oh My!" and Deleted Scenes ** The Disentangler is mentioned as having lost her sonic pen to Eledhwen Elerossiel in a game of poker. She and the other Time Lords reunite with the Doctor after a game of Cluedo at Rudi's. She later sends her love to the Doctor. *T'Zar's Reassignment (April Fool's Day) ** Reality falls apart as Agents Abaddon and T'Zar take the Reader’s TARDIS for a joyride (to Gallifrey!) The Reader follows with the Disentangler and the Agent. * A Troupe By Any Other Name: Beware the Ides of March ** A Troupe By Any Other Name performs William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar—Gallifreyan style. Regenerations, disguises, and spoilers abound! ** The Disentangler plays Casca. * A Troupe By Any Other Name: Science Fiction Double Feature ** A Troupe By Any Other Name celebrates Halloween with a one-time shadow cast performance of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. The performance is, of course, reviewed in the Multiverse Monitor. ** The Disentangler plays Janet Weiss. Mission Reports PPC: DIC on Lily's Tumblr Partnered with the Agent * Intro: "Regenerations" * "A Girl Out of Time" (NSFW) (Harry Potter x'' Doctor Who''), with Agents Eledhwen Elerossiel and Christianne Shieh (DMS) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers Category:Time Lords